Amitié et plus si affinités
by titbouchon35
Summary: Dean et Castiel sont amis. Mais Castiel aimerait plus. Malheureusement, son ami est hétéro. Va t-il encore supporter de souffrir en silence ou va t-il enfin avouer ses sentiments au risque de tout perdre ?
1. Chapter 1

Me voici de retour pour une fic UA destiel qui j'espère vous plaira.

Pairing : Dean/Castiel

Résumé : Dean et Castiel sont amis depuis longtemps. Mais Castiel aimerait plus. Malheureusement, son ami est hétéro. Va t-il encore supporter de souffrir en silence ou va t-il enfin avouer ses sentiments au risque de tout perdre ?

Disclaimers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, si c'était le cas, on aurait déjà du destiel depuis la quatrième saison.

Rating : M avec du slash à partir du second chapitre …

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1

L'alarme d'un téléphone sonnait dans une chambre, dans la maison des Winchester...

Dean ouvrit un oeil et tendit le bras pour prendre le téléphone. Il y était indiqué 07h00 et il était l'heure pour lui de se lever pour aller travailler au garage avec Bobby.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, il était attiré par la mécanique. Le garçon n'était heureux que la tête sous le capot d'une voiture avec les mains pleines de cambouis. Bobby lui avait donné sa chance en le faisant travailler avec lui quelques heures par semaines et de fil en aiguille, il était depuis un mois le très heureux associé de ce garage et il en était très fier.

Dean considérait cet homme comme son père vu qu'il les avait élevés, lui et son petit frère Sam après la mort de leur père. Après le décès de leur mère dans l'incendie de leur maison quand il avait quatre ans et Sam, six mois, leur père John les avait complètement délaissés pour tenter d'oublier la mort de sa femme dans l'alcool et tous les jupons qu'il croisait. Il avait perdu la vie, il y a quelques années, dans un banal accident de voiture, son taux d'alcool dans le sang dépassant les trois grammes. Depuis, Bobby les avait recueilli chez lui et les considérait comme ses propres enfants, lui, n'en ayant jamais eu, son épouse partie trop jeune.

Dean soupira, s'étira et se leva en se disant qu'il serait bien resté un peu plus longtemps au lit mais le travail l'attendait et il ne voulait pas faire faux bond à Bobby. Depuis qu'il l'avait pris comme associé dans son garage, ils avaient décidé de se spécialiser dans les voitures de collection. Dean adorait ça. Il avait même une Chevrolet Impala de 1967, héritée de son père et il la chérissait comme une femme, peut-être même encore plus, si c'était possible. Il l'avait surnommé son « Bébé » et ça faisait bien rire ses proches. L'Impala était la femme de sa vie comme disait Sam, ce qui ne faisait pas du tout rire son aîné.

Tout en restant dans ses pensées, il se dirigea dans la salle de bain, ôta son boxer, fit couler l'eau et se glissa dessous. Quand il eut fini de se laver, il tendit le bras hors de la douche afin d'attraper une serviette et l'enroula autour de ses hanches. Il sortit, prit une autre serviette pour se sécher les cheveux tout en se dirigeant vers son armoire pour trouver quelque chose à mettre.

Après quelques minutes de réflexion, il opta pour un jean déchiré aux genoux, et un tee-shirt Metallica, acheté lors d'un concert il y a plusieurs années. Il s'habilla à la va vite, se coiffa en se passant une main dans les cheveux, n'ayant pas besoin de plus, vu la coupe militaire qu'il arborait. Pas comme Sam, qui lui, avait des cheveux longs, et qui monopolisait la salle de bains pendant des heures juste pour se coiffer pfff !, une vrai nana, son frangin pensa-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules.

Enfin prêt, Dean prit son téléphone et son portefeuille le mettant dans la poche arrière de son jean, les clefs de son « Bébé », son sac à dos qu'il glissa sur l'épaule droite et sortit de sa chambre. Il descendit les escaliers menant au salon et dit

« Bonjour Sammy, je file, je suis en retard et Bobby va encore ronchonner, on se retrouve ce soir au Roadhouse ».

Il entendit son frère lui dire en rigolant :

« Ouais, ça marche. A plus Bitch »

« Mouais, c'est ça Jerk »

Il prit son vieux blouson de cuir qu'il adorait, une relique dont il ne se séparerait pour rien au monde car c'était un autre souvenir de son père, sur le porte manteau et claqua la porte. Dean monta dans sa voiture et démarra. L'ayant sortie du garage, il alluma son poste de radio et une chanson du groupe AC/DC éclata dans les haut-parleurs. Rien de tel qu'une bonne musique pour le mettre en forme pour toute la journée. Pendant qu'il conduisait, ses pensées s'égarèrent vers la soirée qui était prévue ce soir, on était samedi soir.

Oh, rien de bien folichon, juste une soirée entre amis, chez Ellen Harvelle, la compagne de Bobby, qui tenait un bar « le Roadhouse » avec sa fille Jo.

Ah, Jo, il l'appréciait beaucoup. Ils avaient essayé tous les deux de vivre une histoire mais ça n'avait pas fonctionné, il la considérait plus comme la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu, elle avait trois ans de moins que lui. Ils s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord et Jo était devenue sa meilleure amie et confidente. Si lui était toujours célibataire, Jo, elle, avait trouvé quelqu'un et elle était heureuse. Ash était un homme assez déjanté, vivant que pour elle et ses ordinateurs mais il avait fini par l'apprécier et depuis, ils s'entendaient très bien.

Il y avait aussi Benny, un gars qu'il avait connu au bar, il y a de ça quatre ans, et Castiel et Gabriel, deux frères, arrivés il y a deux ans à Lawrence. Il appréciait beaucoup Castiel mais ne pouvait pas en dire autant pour son grand frère, qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment car il ne cessait de lui faire des blagues douteuses malgré son âge, il approchait des 35 ans quand même et Charlie, une petite rousse, très pétillante qui mettait toujours une bonne ambiance à chacune de leur sortie. Elle aimait les filles et tous les deux s'étaient disputé une fois pour une femme, Lisa, mais elle n'aimait que les hommes alors c'est Dean qui l'avait eu. Pfff !, juste une perte de temps. Il avait failli perdre l'amitié de Charlie pour une personne qui n'en valait vraiment pas la peine. Au bout d'un mois de fréquentation, Lisa lui avait dit « je t'aime » et elle voulait s'installer avec lui et Sam. Il s'en était vite débarrassé. Les femmes crampon, ce n'était pas pour lui. Dean, lui, ne recherchait que des coups d'une nuit, sans sentiments ni attaches. De toute façon, il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour et ne voulait surtout pas s'emmerder avec toutes ces conneries. Il n'avait que 29 ans et avait tout le temps pour ça.

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas tout de suite qu'il était arrivé à destination et fut obligé de faire demi-tour.

Quand il arriva devant le garage, il ouvrit la porte et vit Bobby l'accueillant avec un large sourire en lui disant :

« Eh idjit, tu es pas en retard pour une fois, ça mérite une croix rouge sur le calendrier et un bon café". Enfin, bon, c'est un grand mot, hein ? C'est moi qu'il ait fait ! ».

Dean lui répondit en riant :

« Eh ben non tu vois, tout arrive à point qui sait attendre ».

Il prit la tasse que « son père » lui tendit en sachant que le café serait vraiment immonde, Bobby ne savait pas le faire, et ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé maintes et maintes fois, de lui apprendre, mais même Ellen, la mère de Jo avait abandonné.

Sans plus de paroles, Dean but son café en pensant « woow, encore pire que d'habitude », mais se tût car après tout, c'était l'intention qui comptait. Il posa la tasse, fit un petit signe de tête à Bobby, alla se changer et attaqua son boulot. Il fut tellement occupé que à part la pause de midi, où il avala un sandwich sur le pouce et une bière pour le faire glisser, il n'eut pas le temps de penser ni de parler à son associé.

Quand il l'entendit lui dire que la journée était finie, Dean poussa un long soupir de soulagement et sortit le nez de sous le capot de la superbe voiture qu'il était en train de réviser. Il alla prendre une douche située au fond du garage, se rhabilla et alla dire au revoir à Bobby.

« Eh, Bobby, je file, je dois aller me préparer pour la soirée chez Ellen. Je compte bien t'y voir d'ailleurs ».

« Allez, dégage d'ici, gamin. Peut-être que tu vas rencontrer la femme de ta vie ce soir, on sait jamais »

« Ouais, c'est ça Bobby, compte là-dessus. Tu sais bien que ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je veux m'amuser et en profiter un max. Allez, j'y vais, à ce soir».

Dean sortit ses clefs de voiture et se dirigea vers « son Bébé ».

Bobby qui n'aimait pas que Dean parle comme ça, poussa un soupir défaitiste et le regarda monter dans sa voiture.

Le jeune homme prit la direction de sa maison. Cette maison qu'ils avaient achetée, lui et Sam avec l'argent laissé par leurs parents. Elle n'était pas très grande mais elle leur suffisait à tous les deux. Il y avait un grand salon avec une cheminée, une cuisine américaine, et à l'étage, une salle de bains et trois chambres. Bref, bien assez grand pour deux hommes célibataires. Sam avait bien fréquenté Madison, une jeune femme rencontrée lors de ses études de droit à Stanford, mais ça n'avait pas marché et depuis, juste quelques flirts mais rien de sérieux.

Il se gara dans l'allée, sortit de sa voiture et entra dans sa maison. Il cria à Sam qu'il était rentré mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il regarda l'horloge pendue sur le mur du salon et vit qu'il était déjà 18h30.

Pfff !, une demi-heure pour se préparer et retrouver les autres au bar, il allait devoir faire vite si il ne voulait pas être en retard. Ils s'étaient tous donné rendez-vous à 19h00. Et s'il continuait à tergiverser, il allait vraiment être à la bourre et il n'y avait pas moyen que ça arrive. Les personnes qui n'étaient pas à l'heure, devaient payer à boire à tout le monde toute la soirée et il en avait marre de rincer ses amis à chaque sortie.

Dean se déshabilla en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, examina ses vêtements dans le dressing et opta pour un jean noir serré qui mettait ses fesses fermes en valeur, un tee-shirt noir moulant ses abdos bien dessinés et une chemise verte qui faisait ressortir ses yeux couleur émeraude. Il était châtain avec des taches de rousseur parsemant son visage. Il voulait séduire une femme ce soir car ça faisait quelques semaines qu'il n'avait rien fait et ça commençait à le titiller.

Enfin prêt, il sortit de la maison et se glissa au volant de son impala, direction le bar où une super soirée l'attendait, il en était convaincu.

Quand il arriva à destination, il se gara et constata qu'il n'y avait que la voiture de Castiel sur le parking.

Bizarre, où pouvait bien être les autres ? Il était presque 19h00. Super, pour une fois, ce n'est pas lui qui paierait. Et il s'en frotta les mains de contentement.

Il sortit de « son bébé » et se dirigea vers la porte du bar. Il la franchit et vit Jo au bar. Il alla lui dire bonjour, lui claqua une bise sur chaque joue et jeta un regard autour de lui. Il aperçut Castiel de dos, assis à leur table habituelle et s'empressa d'aller vers lui.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, Dean vit que son ami était plongé dans un livre. Etrange car Castiel ne lisait jamais quand il était au bar.

Le châtain posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami qui fit un bond sur sa chaise.

Dean, avec un grand sourire lui dit :

« Eh! Cas, ce n'est que moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Ca me fait plaisir de te voir, ça va comme tu veux ? »

Castiel, surpris par le geste de Dean car il était concentré sur son bouquin le referma et lui dit avec un sourire forcé :

« Whoa Dean, avertis la prochaine fois»

Dean qui voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas car le regard de son ami, habituellement si brillant, était terne en cet instant. Non pas que Dean avait regardé les yeux de Castiel très souvent et ne savait pas qu'ils étaient d'un bleu céruléen, lui répondit :

« Ben comme tu peux le voir, c'est la super forme, mais toi, par contre, ça a pas l'air d'aller...qu'est ce qui t'arrive, mec ? »

« Si, si, ça va, juste un peu fatigué, la semaine a été dure au boulot ».

Castiel avait deux boulots depuis son arrivée à Lawrence. Du lundi au vendredi, de 08h00 à 17h00 sauf le vendredi où il finissait à 16h30, il était comptable dans une petite boîte d'expertise et le soir, de 23h00 à 02h00 du matin le mardi et le jeudi, et deux week-end par mois, il travaillait dans le bar d'Ellen comme barman. Il vivait seul dans son appartement et un seul travail ne suffisait pas pour le faire vivre correctement. Il faut dire que Castiel avait une passion dans la vie … les livres. Il était un passionné de lecture et souvent, il pouvait se plonger dans un bouquin et n'en sortait qu'après avoir connu la fin. Bien si c'était un livre avec peu de pages mais beaucoup moins si c'était un pavé. Et bien sûr, il en achetait des tas, de pavés, donc ses finances étaient malmenées et ses nuits étaient très, très courtes. Il rentrait chez lui à 02h30 quatre fois par semaine, lisait finissant par s'endormir sur son livre ou pas et en repartait à 07h30 chaque matin.

Dean, sachant que son ami ne lui disait pas entièrement la vérité, insista.

« Allez Cas, parle-moi, je vois bien que quelque chose te chiffonne. ».

Dean attendit que Castiel lui réponde même si au fond de lui, il espérait que son ami ne transformerait pas ce moment en confidences et émotions car ce n'était vraiment pas son truc.

Mais Castiel, ne se doutant pas des pensées de Dean leva la tête en le regardant droit dans les yeux, prêt à se confier.

La première pensée de Dean fut '' rhâaa, putain, ces yeux ! Un bleu comme ça, ''c'est pas humain ! '' et d'un coup, il se mit une claque mentale en pensant qu'il délirait et qu'il avait bien besoin de boire un verre car il venait de penser aux yeux de son ami, un mec.

Même si il avait décidé de ne pas boire pendant les soirs de semaine, souvent le week-end, il se lâchait et ne se souvenait pas toujours de ce qu'il avait fait ou avec qui il avait passé la nuit.

Il attrapa sa bière et la vida de moitié pour oublier sa dernière pensée.

Castiel, fixant toujours Dean lui répondit d'une voix éteinte :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a rien de grave».

Dean soupira et curieux, demanda tout en tendant la bière à son ami :

« Tiens Cas bois un coup et raconte ce qui se passe ».

Castiel saisit la bouteille, la porta à ses lèvres pour en boire une longue gorgée.

« Non Dean, c'est bon, je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec mes histoires, ça va sûrement s'arranger ».

Dean, en prenant le menton de Castiel entre ses doigts, ressentit une petite décharge électrique qui fit battre son coeur plus vite mais ne s'y attarda pas et lui dit :

« Eh! On est ami alors tu ne m'embêteras jamais. Vas y je t'écoute ».

Castiel, qui venait lui aussi de ressentir cette même décharge, plongea de nouveau son regard dans celui de son ami et lui dit :

« Pas grand-chose Dean, juste un problème avec Balthazar, on s'est disputé et je ne sais pas quoi faire ».

Balthazar était son petit ami depuis trois mois et leur histoire n'était pas sans complications.

Si il ne l'avait pas dragué ouvertement, ils n'auraient jamais été ensemble car Castiel était très timide.

Dean avait découvert que son ami était gay, par hasard, en apercevant les jeunes hommes échanger un baiser enflammé.

Et si au début, cette situation jeta un grand froid entre lui et Castiel qui faillit même briser leur amitié car Dean avait horreur qu'on lui cache la vérité, maintenant, tout allait très bien car ils s'étaient expliqué non sans heurts.

Dean avait même appris à tolérer Balthazar par amitié pour le brun même si il trouvait le jeune homme un peu bizarre. Une fois, il avait surpris le petit ami du brun partir du bar avec une jeune femme appelée Meg mais l'avait gardé pour lui malgré ses doutes sur le comportement de cet homme.

Inconsciemment, en repensant à la première fois où il avait vu ce baiser échangé entre les deux et les mains de Balthazar très baladeuses, il avait ressenti un étrange pincement mais n'avait pas su dire pourquoi.

Et bizarrement, en entendant le prénom du petit ami et voyant la triste mine de Castiel, il ressentait de nouveau ce tiraillement pas très agréable.

Dean toussota, se leva et prit place à côté de Castiel en mettant un bras sur son épaule. Il ressentit de nouveau la petite décharge électrique mais ne comprit pas pourquoi "peut être que c'est à cause d'un vêtement que je porte" mais n'y prêta plus attention.

Il dit à son ami :

« T'inquiète pas, mec, ça va s'arranger, c'est juste une petite querelle d'amoureux ».

« Ouais, t'as sûrement raison. Allez, on parle d'autres choses ».

Dean acquiesça et ils se mirent à parler de la semaine de boulot du mécanicien.

Ils parlèrent pendant un moment puis Dean vit arriver les retardataires. En regardant l'heure sur la pendule accrochée au-dessus du comptoir du bar, il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient discuté pendant plus d'une heure sans voir le temps passer.

Après les saluts et des excuses pour leurs retards, les jeunes gens s'installèrent autour de la table.

Dean était assis face à Castiel et ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter des regards furtifs tandis qu'il parlait avec Benny et Charlie.

Si les deux amis repérèrent son manège, ils se turent et firent comme si de rien n'était. Ils discutèrent tous les trois avec entrain.

Mais si les amis de Dean avaient été dans sa tête, ils auraient été plus que surpris.

Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Castiel et Balthazar. Il espérait inconsciemment que son ami allait rompre mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait une idée pareille. « Mon pauvre, pourquoi t'as envie que Cass casse avec Balthy ? Tu débloques complet mec ! Lève-toi et va draguer pour penser à autre chose !» se dit Dean, n'arrivant pas à quitter des yeux ne serait-ce qu'une minute, l'objet de ses pensées.

Dean arriva à décrocher le regard de Castiel et se tourna pour voir les femmes présentes dans le bar. Il avait l'embarras du choix. Ca allait de la grande blonde élancée à la rousse pulpeuse mais aucune ne l'attirait vraiment.

Dean but encore plus que d'habitude essayant d'oublier ses sombres pensées au sujet de son ami et étonnamment, même si plusieurs femmes vinrent le draguer, il refusa leurs avances, ce qui était une première dans la vie du jeune homme, surtout quand il essayait de s'enivrer sans succès.

Castiel ainsi que leurs autres amis le remarquèrent mais ne dirent rien. Peut-être que Dean était fatigué et l'alcool aidant, il n'avait pas envie de passer la nuit avec une de ces femmes, qui pourtant n'attendaient que ça.

Et le brun pouvait les comprendre car il avait lui aussi remarqué que son ami était un très bel homme. Castiel avait compris qu'il était gay à l'université. Un jour, alors qu'il était dans la chambre de son meilleur ami de l'époque Alfie, ils avaient échangé un baiser et avait apprécié. Ils s'étaient fréquenté quelques temps mais s'étaient à la fin, séparés d'un commun accord.

Il avait fait son coming-out peu après auprès de sa famille et la seule personne à l'accepter tel qu'il est était son frère aîné Gabriel.

Ses parents l'avaient rejeté car très pieux, n'avaient pu accepter que leur fils aime les hommes.

De ce jour, le jeune homme n'eut plus de parents et décida de laisser derrière lui cette vie qui n'était plus la sienne et sa vie ne fut remplie que de déménagements et de coups d'un soir ayant un besoin d'être aimé et désiré. Il vécut une longue histoire avec Inias, un homme plus âgé que lui mais apprenant qu'il avait une double vie, l'avait quitté, sans regard en arrière mais le cœur en miettes. Il mit beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre, pensant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais tomber amoureux et encore moins faire confiance. En le trahissant, Inias n'avait laissé qu'une coquille vide.

Puis un jour, il décida d'emménager à Lawrence et son frère Gabriel le suivit, souhaitant rester proche de son cadet qui n'avait plus que lui.

Ils s'installèrent chacun dans un appartement car ils voulaient tous deux leur indépendance mais ne passèrent pas un seul jour sans se donner des nouvelles par téléphone.

Il avait rencontré Balthazar chez Ellen, un soir où il travaillait et l'avait trouvé charmant. Castiel apprit que le jeune homme était bisexuel mais sa préférence penchant tout de même vers les hommes.

Une discussion en entraînant une autre, ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser devant la porte de chez Castiel. Ce soir-là, ils n'allèrent pas plus loin car le brun n'était pas à la recherche d'un coup d'un soir. Il avait eu son compte même s'il avait grandement apprécié, mais voulait plus maintenant. Il avait 32 ans et souhaitait rencontrer quelqu'un pour une relation sérieuse. Et il savait très bien que cette personne ne serait pas Balthazar.

Il connaissait l'homme idéal qui le rendrait heureux mais à son grand regret, autant lui était totalement gay, autant l'homme de ses rêves était foncièrement hétéro.

C'est d'ailleurs en partie à cause de cet homme que Castiel s'était disputé avec Balthazar ce soir, ce qui l'avait conforté dans son idée de rompre avec lui. Il ne voulait plus perdre de temps avec un homme qui ne s'intéressait qu'à son corps, même si le sexe avec Balthazar était plutôt bien.

Et si il était mélancolique ce soir, c'était à cause de son amour non partagé pour celui qui hantait ses rêves et qui n'était autre que l'homme assis en face de lui … Dean Winchester.

Depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il ne pensait plus qu'à lui et en se rappelant qu'il avait failli le perdre quand il avait découvert son homosexualité, il poussa un soupir de désespoir. Jamais Dean ne s'intéresserait à lui que comme un ami. Et ça lui brisait le cœur.

Castiel sortit de ses pensées en entendant son portable sonner sur la table.

Le numéro de Balthazar s'affichait. Il hésita un instant puis décida de répondre.

Il se leva en saisissant le téléphone et se dirigeât vers la sortie, non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à Dean qui lui fit un petit sourire crispé.

Castiel disparut dehors et Dean ne le vit plus.

En voyant le nom Balthazar s'afficher sur le portable de son ami, Dean avait ressenti un léger malaise. Mais ne voulant pas s'y attarder, il se leva pour aller chercher d'autres bières.

En attendant sa commande au comptoir, une jolie brune vint s'asseoir sur un tabouret et essaya d'engager la conversation, collant son corps contre ses hanches et posant une main manucurée sur sa main, l'autre en bas de ses reins, limite sur sa fesse.

Peine perdue car Dean n'avait pas du tout la tête à ça. Il se demandait juste ce que pouvaient bien se dire Castiel et son petit ami.

Voyant que son approche ne fonctionnait pas, elle se pencha et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui n'eut pas plus de succès. Jo le sauva de cette situation en lui posant ses bières sur le comptoir.

Dean saisit ses boissons, ce qui obligea la jeune femme à changer de position et repartit en lui faisant un semblant de sourire, la laissant en plan.

Pendant le moment où Dean était au bar avec la brune, Castiel retournait à la table après s'être de nouveau disputé avec Balthazar.

Ce qu'il aperçut en entrant lui brisa le cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'il assistait à ce spectacle. Dean, l'homme qu'il aimait était en train de draguer et finirait sûrement par coucher avec cette femme.

Et à ce qu'il voyait, c'était bien parti pour. Cette femme avait une main sur la fesse de Dean et elle était en train de lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille.

Il décida de s'en aller, ne supportant plus de voir ça. Il avait envie de pleurer comme toujours quand il savait que son ami allait passer la nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Il prit sa décision et saisit son trench-coat posé sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il serra la main De Bobby, fit la bise à Jo et attendit que Dean revienne pour lui dire au revoir, ne voulant pas être impoli.

Quand l'homme de ses pensées arriva à la table, il posa ses bouteilles et dit, en fronçant un sourcil :

« Cass, tu t'en vas déjà ? Il est encore tôt. »

Castiel ne voulant plus voir Dean draguer lui répondit avec un sourire forcé:

« Oui Dean, je dois partir. Balthazar m'attend pour qu'on finisse la soirée ensemble. »

Dean, ressentant un autre pincement passa outre.

« Ah … ben … ok Cass, content que ça se soit arrangé … Alors … à plus et amu… ».

Le brun coupa la parole à son ami s'en voulant de lui mentir et dirigeant son regard vers le comptoir lui répondit :

« Merci Dean, je te laisse en bonne compagnie … »

Il serra la main de Dean et sortit du bar sans se retourner, le cœur en miettes.

Dean se retourna vers l'endroit où le regard de Castiel s'était posé plus tôt et eut un long soupir de dépit.

Déçu que son ami soit parti rejoindre son petit ami, il décida qu'il allait rentrer lui aussi.

Il demanda à Sam si il voulait rentrer avec lui. Son frère lui répondit qu'il avait sa voiture.

Alors avec un haussement d'épaules, il prit sa veste en cuir, l'enfila, saisit ses clefs dans sa poche, les fit tourner autour de son index tout en disant au revoir à la cantonade.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit dans l'espoir que Castiel serait encore sur le parking mais la voiture de son ami avait déjà disparu.

**A suivre …**

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu et que vous avez envie de connaître la suite.

A très vite …


	2. Chapter 2

Alors voilà la suite de cette fic qui j'espère vous plaira autant que le premier chapitre.

Pour me faire pardonner de mon silence, je vais publier cette histoire très rapidement pour ne pas vous laisser sur votre faim comme pour l'autre fic que j'ai commencé « Attraction » et qui me donne du fil à retordre, je dois bien l'avouer.

Merci à Castiel-SPN156-Dean, à Alisone H. Rutcity et à Mariancléa pour vos reviews qui m'ont beaucoup touchée.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Dean alla vers ''son bébé'' et fut apaisé en écoutant le grincement que faisait la portière en l'ouvrant.

Il s'assit, ferma la porte et démarra direction la maison, son havre de paix.

En arrivant dans le garage, il coupa le moteur et sortit.

Il ferma la voiture à clef, habitude qu'il avait gardée quand il était obligé de laisser sa belle impala dehors et baissa la porte du garage.

Franchissant la porte d'entrée, il quitta sa veste, la pendant sur le porte-manteau, ôta ses chaussures et décida d'aller se coucher.

Il monta les escaliers, s'arrêtant dans la salle de bains, se déshabilla, prit une douche rapide et se sécha.

Mettant une serviette autour de ses hanches, il se brossa les dents et sortit.

Il alla dans sa chambre, se dirigeant vers sa commode pour y prendre un boxer qu'il enfila et se glissa sous ses draps frais.

Allongé sur le dos, les deux bras derrière sa tête, les yeux fermés, il attendit que le sommeil le gagne mais peine perdue … ses pensées allaient toutes vers Castiel …

Il revit passer toute la soirée et éprouva un sentiment d'étouffement quand il repensa au départ précipité de son ami. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi il était parti aussi vite alors qu'ils passaient tous une bonne soirée. Car il ne croyait pas vraiment que le brun allait rejoindre son petit ami … enfin disons qu'il ne le voulait pas …

Il songea aussi à sa dernière phrase. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit qu'il le laissait en bonne compagnie en fixant le bar où il était ? Il revit aussi une silhouette aux cheveux longs sans visage lui dire quelque chose à l'oreille auquel il avait prêté peu d'attention. Il essaya de se rappeler ce qu'avait bien pu lui dire cette personne, il y avait les mots toi … moi … mur … toilette … Ohhh Bordel ! Elle voulait que je la prenne dans les chiottes et j'ai même pas réagi ! s'écria-t-il tout haut en se tapant le front avec son poing serré. Mais pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme ressassa encore et encore à tout ce qui s'était passé, tournant et se retournant dans son lit essayant d'attraper le sommeil qui voulait le fuir mais sans succès réussissant juste à récolter une sacrée migraine.

Et là … PAF ! Dean ouvrit les yeux de stupeur quand il se prit une énorme claque mentale.

Putain ! Il était attiré par Castiel !

Il vit ses yeux couleur saphir … ses cheveux bruns décoiffés … son visage illuminé quand il souriait ... sa cravate de travers qu'il avait toujours envie de refaire … l'éternel trench-coat qu'il portait … le pincement désagréable ressenti lorsqu'il avait surpris Castiel et Balthazar s'embrasser … ce même sentiment quand il avait vu ce nom sur son portable ou quand il lui avait dit qu'il allait passer la soirée avec lui …

Rien que de les imaginer ensemble à faire des choses interdites aux moins de 18 ans, la poitrine de Dean se serra au point qu'il crut étouffer.

''Alors là, c'est la totale ! Si ça suffisait pas d'avoir envie d'un mec, je suis aussi jaloux ! Bordel ! Pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi !'' cria Dean, ressentant le besoin de le dire haut et fort. Peut-être qu'en s'écoutant le dire, il se rendrait compte qu'il délirait.

Il aimait pourtant les femmes, leurs seins bien ronds, leurs jambes bien galbées, leurs longs cheveux où il aimait y glisser les doigts quand il les embrassait … Mais à cet instant, il voulait le faire dans une chevelure courte …

''Non, non, non, je suis pas gay putain !'' essaya de se persuader Dean mais peine perdue car, quand il ferma les yeux pour voir le visage d'une femme, n'importe laquelle du moment que c'en était une, il ne vit encore que le visage de Castiel.

Désespéré, le jeune homme se leva comprenant qu'il ne dormirait plus maintenant qu'il avait eu cette foutue révélation dont il se serait bien passée.

Franchement, moi Dean Winchester voulant coucher avec un mec ! se dit-il en descendant les escaliers.

Il alla dans le salon, alluma la télé et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé. En zappant, il tomba sur un épisode de Dr Sexy. Il l'avait déjà vu mais le regarda tout de même avec plaisir, soulagé de ne plus penser à Castiel … enfin … presque pas.

Il s'endormit devant la télé et rêva du jeune brun aux yeux. Ils étaient torse nu. Ils s'embrassaient et c'était très agréable. Castiel avait une main sur sa nuque, l'autre posé sur sa taille tandis que Dean, lui, avait les siennes sur ses hanches. Le baiser devenait passionné et les deux futurs amants poussaient des gémissements de plaisir. Castiel enleva la main de la taille de Dean et la fit glisser le long de son torse lui provoquant des frissons tout le long de la colonne. Dean quitta la bouche de son ami et embrassa son cou. Le brun, avec sa langue, titilla un mamelon faisant haleter Dean. Il se sentait très à l'étroit dans son jean et n'avait qu'une envie, soulager la pression. Le brun quitta le mamelon et frôla l'autre avec le bout de son doigt. Son regard se posa sur le renflement du jean de son amant et eut un sourire. Il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à la ceinture de Dean et défit le premier bouton …

Dean fut réveillé en sursaut par un crissement de pneus. Une voiture venait de se garer dans l'allée.

Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil difficilement et soupira en sentant son érection. C'était un rêve très chaud. Maintenant, il était quitte à prendre une douche froide pour se calmer ou une douche chaude pour soulager la tension qui l'habitait.

Il entendit des pas sur le gravier et se dépêcha d'aller dans la salle de bains car il ne voulait en aucun cas que son frère le voit dans cet état.

Il décida de prendre une douche froide car il était vraiment fatigué.

Son excitation passée, il se recoucha et ferma les yeux. Secrètement, Dean espérait reprendre le rêve là où il s'était arrêté … Castiel défaisant le premier bouton de son jean …

Dean, à cette pensée, se morigéna et se dit qu'il était vraiment fou de s'imaginer faire ça avec son ami. Il était avec Balthazar et lui, il n'aimait que les femmes Bordel !.

Après une bonne heure à lutter pour ne plus penser à tout ça, il s'endormit enfin.

Il fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Il avait oublié de fermer les volets hier soir avant de sortir.

Il regarda l'heure sur le réveil posé sur la table de nuit et vit qu'il n'était que sept heures du matin.

Pour une fois qu'il aurait pu faire une grasse matinée, non, il était bien éveillé et sut qu'il ne pourrait se rendormir.

Se levant, décidé de prendre une douche, il se rendit compte qu'il avait encore une érection.

Il prit donc cette fois-ci la décision de la soulager.

Dans la salle de bains, il alluma l'eau pour qu'elle soit à la bonne température, ôta son boxer et entra dans la douche, fermant la porte. L'eau chaude coulant sur son corps lui dénoua les muscles. Il attrapa le gel douche et commença à se savonner le haut du corps. Il fit glisser sa main sur son torse puis descendit doucement sa main sur son sexe tendu. Il le caressa avec douceur de haut en bas, passant son pouce sur le bout. Il ferma les yeux, pensant à des seins, une paire de fesses mais ne vit qu'un regard céruléen … Sa main se déplaça de plus en plus vite le long de son sexe, sa respiration se faisait de plus en plus haletante, et quand il atteignit le sommet de son plaisir dans un long gémissement ''Caaaass'' il en eut le souffle coupé. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il se laissa glisser le long de la paroi de la douche. Essayant de reprendre sa respiration et de calmer les battements de son cœur, il n'eut qu'une seule pensée ''Putain de merde ! J'ai vraiment envie d'un mec !''.

Il attendit un petit moment et se releva, finit de se savonner, se rinça et sortit de la douche. Il s'essuya sommairement et alla s'habiller dans sa chambre. Il opta pour un jean délavé noir, un tee-shirt gris et une chemise à carreaux par-dessus.

Habillé, il descendit pour boire un café bien serré.

Personne n'était dans la cuisine.

Sam devait sûrement dormir encore.

Dean prépara le café en évitant de faire trop de bruit et attendit qu'il soit prêt.

Il repensa au moment sous la douche et prit la décision d'appeler Castiel pour le voir. Pas pour faire ce qu'il avait vécu dans son rêve ou dans la salle de bains mais pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il n'était pas du tout et aucunement attiré par son ami.

Il alla chercher son portable qu'il avait laissé sur la console de l'entrée et fit défiler ses contacts. Quand il arriva sur le nom de Cass, il appuya sur le bouton ''appeler'' mais raccrocha après l'avoir fait. Il préférait envoyer un sms.

De Dean « Hey Cass, tu vas bien ? »

Dean envoya le message et attendit la réponse.

Il retourna dans la cuisine pour voir si il pouvait boire son café, sans lâcher son téléphone.

Constatant que son or noir était prêt, il saisit une tasse dans l'égouttoir et se servit.

La première gorgée lui brûla langue mais il poussa un soupir de contentement.

Tenant sa tasse d'une main et de l'autre, son portable, il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé dans le salon.

Sa main vibra.

De Cass « Hello Dean oui et toi ? »

Dean, content d'avoir une réponse eut soudain une idée mais ne dit rien et lui répondit.

De Dean « Ouais Cas, dis t occupé cet aprèm ? »

De Cass « Non, je fais rien Dean pourquoi ? »

De Dean « Ca te dit qu'on se boive une bière ? »

De Cass « Où et à quelle heure ? »

De Dean « Au Roadhouse à 14h »

De Cass « Ok Dean »

De Dean « Cool ) A toute Cass »

De Cass « A toute à l'heure Dean )

Dean, content de la réponse finit son café qui avait refroidi et se dirigea vers la porte du garage. Il avait eu une idée mais ne voulait pas en parler à Castiel car il ne savait pas si elle était réalisable.

Arrivé dans le garage, il se dirigea vers un drap blanc qui protégeait quelque chose.

Quand il enleva le grand tissu, une moto apparut … et pas n'importe laquelle … une Harley Davidson qu'il avait retapé pendant des heures dans le garage de Bobby. Elle aurait dû finir à la casse mais Dean n'avait pu s'y résoudre.

Il ne s'en servait jamais, ne voulant pas faire d'infidélité à ''son Bébé'' mais aimait savoir qu'il en possédait une.

D'ailleurs, à part son frère et Bobby, personne n'était au courant.

Il soupira et se mit à vérifier sa moto.

Quand il eut tout examiné et fut satisfait du résultat, il retourna dans la cuisine où il reprit une tasse de café tout en regardant l'heure. Il n'était que neuf heures. Encore cinq heures à attendre.

''Pfff '' se dit-il en se demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire en attendant. Et il eut l'envie de s'occuper de sa voiture. Il faisait beau et il se dit qu'il allait la laver, la polir, le lustrer, bref la dorloter. Après tout, elle le méritait bien.

Il chercha les clefs dans la poche de sa veste en cuir et alla sortir ''son bébé'' du garage.

Quand elle fut dehors, il commença.

Pendant ce temps-là, Castiel était accoudé au comptoir de sa cuisine et rêvassait en buvant une tasse de thé.

Il repensait au sms de Dean et se demandait pourquoi il lui proposait de boire une bière alors qu'ils s'étaient déjà vus la veille.

Lui et son ami n'avaient pas l'habitude de se voir deux jours de suite. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'était pas heureux de passer un moment avec Dean mais était surpris.

Sorti brusquement de ses pensées par la sonnerie de son portable, il eut peur que ce soit Dean qui annulait mais fut soulagé quand il vit que c'était Balthazar. N'ayant tout de même pas envie de lui parler, il répondit malgré tout et quand il lui annonça qu'il allait passer un moment avec Dean cet après-midi, Castiel se doutait que la conversation allait dégénérer. Et il ne s'était pas trompé car il finit par lui raccrocher au nez, ne supportant plus ses crises de jalousie.

Balthazar était jaloux de Dean et Castiel ne comprenait pas. Il avait beau lui répéter qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis et qu'en plus, Dean était hétéro, son compagnon n'y croyait pas. Et cette situation, Castiel la supportait de moins en moins. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient rien promis. Et si Castiel était fidèle, Balthazar ne l'était pas, loin de là.

Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois avec cette Meg et savait très bien qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Alors, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Balthazar lui faisait toujours des scènes.

Chassant l'homme de ses pensées, il finit son thé et alla chercher le livre qu'il avait laissé sur sa table de chevet, se posa sur le fauteuil et se mit à lire.

Castiel resta plongé dans son bouquin pendant des heures et fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

Il se leva en soupirant pour aller voir qui osait le déranger pendant son moment de pure détente. Espérant que ce ne soit pas ni Dean ni Balthazar, il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant le nom Gabe clignoter.

Il décrocha prestement et discutèrent pendant une bonne heure. Regardant l'horloge sur le mur face à lui, il vit qu'il était 13h30 et se dépêcha de couper court avec son frère, lui promettant de déjeuner avec lui le lendemain.

Il se dirigea dans sa chambre et regarda ce qu'il allait porter. Il opta pour un jean noir serré et une chemise bleue. Il s'habilla, enfila ses éternelles Converses et essaya de se coiffer devant le miroir de la salle de bains mais laissa tomber car ses cheveux étaient toujours indisciplinés et partaient dans tous les sens.

Vers le porte-manteau, sa main se tendit vers son trench-coat puis au dernier moment, décida de prendre son blouson en cuir noir et l'enfila.

Il prit son portable qu'il regarda avant de le glisser dans sa poche et vit qu'il avait six appels en absence de Balthazar. Haussant les épaules et poussant un long soupir, il attrapa ses clefs et sortit.

Il monta dans sa voiture et démarra pour se diriger vers le Roadhouse et surtout vers Dean.

Dean, quant à lui, était à une station essence. Il y avait encore du carburant dans le réservoir mais préférait être prudent, ne voulant pas faire le coup de la panne à Castiel … Quoi que…

Le jeune homme se mit une claque mentale et finit de remplir sa moto.

Il alla payer et enfourcha sa Harley.

Il avait eu un pincement au cœur en laissant ''Bébé'' derrière lui mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas la prendre.

Cet après-midi, Dean voulait emmener Castiel dans son endroit préféré et il voulait aussi tester quelque chose. Savoir si oui ou non, il était vraiment attiré par son ami et si ce n'était pas juste une passade.

Alors quoi de mieux qu'une balade à moto, son ami bien serré contre lui pour le savoir.

Il mit son casque et un vrombissement se fit entendre quand il démarra l'engin pour se diriger vers le Roadhouse où l'attendait sûrement déjà Castiel.

Effectivement, quand il arriva sur le parking du bar, sa voiture était déjà là.

Il se gara à côté, coupa le moteur et descendit de sa moto.

Il ôta son casque et le mit dans une des sacoches.

Il entra dans le bar et le vit accoudé au comptoir, discutant avec Jo.

Tout en s'approchant de lui, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite mais n'en fit pas de cas.

Arrivé derrière lui, il posa une main sur son épaule et ressentit une petite décharge électrique les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

Castiel se retourna et son regard saphir tomba sur deux émeraudes. Il fit un large sourire et dit :

« Bonjour Dean, ça va ? »

Dean dont le cœur avait raté un battement quand il avait croisé son regard céruléen répondit :

« Euh … ouais … Cass merci, tu veux une bière ?

« Oui, merci »

Dean commanda deux bières à Jo qu'il n'avait même pas encore salué. Il se fit pardonner en la serrant dans ses bras et s'installa sur le tabouret à côté de Castiel.

Au passage, il frôla le bras du brun et une autre décharge électrique se fit sentir, provoquant à nouveau un petit sursaut des deux protagonistes.

Se râclant la gorge, Dean dit :

« Euh … Cass, ça te dit d'aller faire un tour quand on aura fini notre bière ? »

Castiel surpris mais ravi par la demande son ami lui répondit avec enthousiasme :

« Bien sûr Dean, avec plaisir »

Dean clairement satisfait de la réponse et impatient de se retrouver seul avec lui, but sa bière d'un seul trait et reposa sa bouteille sur le comptoir, constatant que le brun avait fait la même chose.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte tout en faisant un signe de la main à Jo.

Quand ils sortirent, Castiel constata que l'Impala n'était pas sur le parking et qu'une Harley était garée à côté de sa voiture. Etonné, il demanda :

« Dean, tu n'as pas ta voiture. Tu veux qu'on prenne la mienne ? »

Dean fit un sourire énigmatique que le brun ne comprit pas et répondit :

« Non, Bébé est à la maison … Et non, on ne prend pas ta voiture mais la moto garé à côté … »

Laissant Castiel se remettre du fait que Dean avait une moto, une Harley qui plus est, il s'en approcha, l'enfourcha et tendit un casque à son ami en lui disant :

« Monte, je t'emmène faire une balade, ça va nous faire du bien. Et cramponne toi car je l'ai encore jamais conduite et j'ai bien envie de voir ce que cette merveille a dans le ventre."

A suivre …

* * *

Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ce second chapitre et que vous avez toujours envie de savoir ce qui se passer entre nos deux chéris.

A très vite …


	3. Chapter 3

Comme promis, je vous offre ce chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les précédents et qui répondra sûrement aux questions que vous vous posez

**Que va-t-il se passer lors de cette balade à moto ?**

**ATTENTION**, à partir de ce chapitre, le rating **M** se justifie mais je vous en prie, soyez indulgent, c'est mon tout premier essai.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous retrouve en bas.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Castiel s'installa derrière Dean mettant ses bras autour de sa taille, s'y accrochant bien plus que nécessaire mais la sensation était si grisante.

Une vague de chaleur envahit le jeune homme quand il sentit le brun l'enserrer.

Il fit mine de rien et démarra la moto. Sortant de la ville, il commença à rouler doucement au début pour prendre en main l'engin, puis plus vite afin d'atteindre le lieu qu'il voulait absolument montrer à Castiel.

La vitesse aidant, le brun se colla un peu plus à son chauffeur, aimant sentir son dos contre son torse.

Dean, lui aussi, éprouvait ce bien être qui lui parcourait tout le corps.

Pourquoi avait-il été aussi obsédé par son foutu espace personnel quand il s'agissait de Castiel alors que c'était si agréable de le sentir tout contre lui pensa-t-il, un large sourire sur son visage.

Dans un virage, Dean se pencha et la main de Castiel glissa malencontreusement sur le haut de la cuisse de son ami ressentant de nouveau cette fameuse petite décharge électrique comme au bar plus tôt.

Mais le brun n'enleva pas sa main.

Dean sentant la main de Castiel sur son aine, souhaita qu'il la laisse car ce geste involontaire lui avait provoqué un début d'érection.

"Ooo … K ! Castiel me touche et ça m'excite grave ! J'ai même envie qu'il déplace sa main et me caresse là maintenant ! Dean, stop ! Il y a une sacrée différence entre un putain de rêve et la réalité ! C'est un mec bordel et SURTOUT, t'es pas gay ! Toi, t'aimes QUE les femmes" essaya de se convaincre Dean tout émoustillé malgré lui.

Castiel était aussi dans ses pensées. "Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je devrais peut-être enlever ma main, je pense pas que Dean apprécie, et surtout à cet endroit-là ! Pfff ! Je vais encore avoir droit à une leçon sur son sacro-saint espace personnel qui va durer des heures. Tant pis, je la laisse quand même, c'est vraiment trop agréable de pouvoir enfin le toucher, j'en ai si souvent rêvé ! se dit-il en souriant malgré son appréhension de la leçon de morale que Dean lui ferait en arrivant.

Dean, volontairement, fit un très léger mouvement du bassin et la main de Castiel glissa … encore plus …

Le brun sentit une légère bosse sous sa main et eut envie de bouger ses doigts mais n'osa pas. Et pourtant, c'était tentant.

S'ils avaient pu lire les pensées l'un de l'autre, ils auraient cessé de se poser autant de questions pour profiter du moment présent. Mais malheureusement pour eux, aucun n'avait ce pouvoir.

Quand Dean arriva à destination, il ralentit, mit un pied à terre et coupa le moteur.

Castiel enleva sa main et Dean éprouva un manque.

Il poussa un long soupir, descendit de la moto et s'étira, laissant entrevoir un bout de peau juste au-dessus de sa ceinture et un renflement qui ne passèrent pas inaperçus aux yeux de Castiel.

Le brun n'osait plus descendre car il se trouvait un peu en difficulté. La sensation de serrement dans son jean était plutôt inconfortable mais surtout ne voulait pas que son ami puisse voir l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Profitant que Dean ait le dos tourné, il descendit en vitesse, tirant un peu sur son jean pour soulager la pression.

Ils enlevèrent leurs casques et leurs regards se croisèrent ... un court instant, provoquant l'accélération de leurs deux cœurs.

Dean secoua la tête et alla garer la moto un peu plus loin sous les arbres.

Puis il prit Castiel par le cou, leur provoquant une nouvelle petite décharge. Il se gratta la tête et dit :

« Allez, je vais te montrer mon petit coin de paradis. J'y viens quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir ou de me ressourcer et j'avais envie de te le montrer ».

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes et Dean s'arrêta.

« On y est. Alors Cass ? »

Castiel vit un petit lac où se reflétaient les ombres des arbres tout autour. L'eau brillait comme si des milliers de diamants avaient été déposés dessus. Le brun éprouva un divin bien être. Face à tant de beauté, sa gorge se noua et dit :

« Dean, c'est … magnifique ! J'adore ! Merci.

Heureux de voir que son ami appréciait autant que lui, il lui dit en lui faisant un grand sourire :

« N'est-ce pas? Ca te dit d'aller nager, ça va nous rafraichir après la balade à moto. »

Tenté par sa proposition mais ennuyé car il n'avait pas de maillot de bain, il répondit :

« Oui, bien sûr mais j'ai pas de maillot ».

Commençant à se déshabiller, Dean lui dit :

« T'inquiète pas pour ça Cass, tu te baignes en caleçon, comme moi. Allez, on y va, et le dernier à l'eau est une poule mouillée ».

Dean avait déjà ôté son tee-shirt et était en train de défaire les lacets de ses chaussures.

Castiel, tout en se déshabillant, posa le regard sur le corps de son ami. Il était musclé. Ses pectoraux et ses abdos étaient bien dessinés. Il pouvait apercevoir la fine ligne qui descendait de son torse jusqu'à son bas-ventre, encore caché par la ceinture de son jean. ''Parfait'' pensa t'il, rougissant en sentant son sexe se retendre dans son jean qu'il portait toujours.

Dean surprit le regard de son ami sur lui et n'en fut pas gêné, bien au contraire.

Le brun se détourna très vite et finit de se dévêtir, ne gardant que son boxer qui ne dissimulait pas son excitation.

Dean avait aussi terminé et ne portait lui aussi qu'un boxer.

Castiel le vit courir devant lui avant de se jeter dans l'eau. Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder les fesses de son ami moulé dans son sous-vêtement, n'arrangeant pas du tout son problème d'érection.

Dean l'appela.

« Tu viens Cass, elle est vraiment trop bonne".

Le brun attendit que Dean mette sa tête sous l'eau et le rejoignit plongeant tout son corps pour le dissimuler.

''Il est vraiment trop sexy ! Comment je vais faire pour ne pas le toucher alors que j'en meurs d'envie'' se dit Castiel en soupirant. L'envie de s'approcher pour le toucher était très forte mais il résista.

Dean lui aussi était songeur.

Pour éviter de trop penser, il dit :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses? C'est pas génial? On est pas bien là, tous les deux? »

Castiel répondit :

« Si, tu as raison, c'est super. Ca me fait vraiment du bien. J'en avais vraiment besoin !

Merci Dean. »

« De rien, mon pote, ça me fait plaisir. On peut même y passer la soirée si tu veux. C'est à peine à vingt minutes de la maison donc si ça te dit, on va chercher plus tard des trucs à manger et on se fait un petit barbecue. Sauf si tu vois Balthazar ce soir ».

Quand il entendit le prénom de son petit ami, Castiel se crispa et répondit d'une voix triste :

« Je n'ai pas franchement envie de voir ce soir mais il le faut, je dois lui parler ».

Dean fut déçu d'entendre qu'ils ne pourraient pas passer la soirée tous les deux mais voyant que son ami était mal, il se rapprocha de lui et dit :

« Eh! mec, qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois si mal? »

Le brun sentant le bras de Dean frôler le sien eut des petits frissons.

Dean ressentit la même chose mais continua à parler.

« Allez Cass, ça va s'arranger. N'y pense plus et viens te détendre avec moi ».

Le jeune homme s'éloignât en nageant.

Le brun prit une longue respiration et le suivit.

Pendant une heure, ils s'amusèrent à s'éclabousser, se faire tomber. On pouvait les écouter rire aux éclats. De vrais gosses.

A un moment, Dean plongea mais ne remonta pas de suite. Castiel ne le revoyant pas revenir commença à paniquer.

Il cria : Deaaaan ! Deaaaan ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? T où? »

Il sentit un frôlement le long de sa colonne vertébrale et quand il se retourna, il vit le visage de Dean en face de lui. Il put voir le sourire dans ses yeux.

Voyant Castiel tout pâle, il lui dit :

« Eh Cass, ça va? »

Le brun lui répondit :

« Oui, oui, j'ai juste eu une petite frayeur quand tu as disparu ».

Comprenant que son ami avait vraiment eu peur pour lui, il s'excusa.

« Cass, désolé, un besoin urgent et je ne voulais pas le faire dans l'eau ».

La jambe de Dean était en contact avec celle de Castiel et ils ressentirent tous les deux de drôles de sensations dans le creux de l'estomac.

Leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas mais aucun des deux ne voulaient faire ce geste qui changerait leurs vies pour toujours. Dean serait obligé d'accepter son attirance pour son ami. Et Castiel avait peur de perdre l'homme qu'il aimait si il faisait un pas vers lui.

''J'ai envie de l'embrasser mais si je le fais, tout va changer entre nous mais si je le fais pas, je vais pas arrêter d'y penser et regretter de pas l'avoir fait. Quel bordel dans ma tête ! Mais j'ai pas envie de vivre avec des regrets alors je me lance'' se dit Dean.

Et effectivement, Dean fit le premier pas.

Il approcha sa main du visage de Castiel et caressa doucement sa joue avec son pouce. Le jeune homme se racla la gorge et dit :

« Cass, tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe parce que là, je ne comprends plus rien. Tu es un mec, je suis un mec, on est ami et j'aime les femmes mais ..."

Castiel respira bruyamment et dit en déglutissant :

« Mais quoi, Dean? »

Son ami répondit :

« Pourquoi j'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser?"

Le brun sourit et lui dit :

« Peut-être parce que … j'en ai autant envie que toi...Dean »

Castiel posa ses mains sur la nuque de Dean et approcha sa tête de celle de son ami sans cesser de le regarder, se mordit la lèvre comme si il demandait la permission.

Dean ne dit rien mais sourit alors le brun, comprenant la réponse muette, posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

''C'est comme dans mon rêve'' pensa Dean.

Les deux hommes ressentirent tous deux une décharge électrique les parcourir. Ils se rapprochèrent encore plus l'un de l'autre, ne faisant plus qu'un et ils continuèrent à s'embrasser.

Castiel baisait doucement les lèvres de Dean, ne voulant pas lui faire peur même si lui-même était terrifié à l'idée de se sentir aussi bien.

Dean entrouvrit ses lèvres et Castiel y glissa sa langue. Il caressait celle de son ami avec la sienne, ce qui leur procurait de délicieux picotements dans le bas des reins. Leurs langues dansaient une valse de plus en plus rapide et ils furent obligés de s'arrêter pour reprendre leurs souffles.

Leurs lèvres étaient gonflées par leurs baisers. Ils se regardèrent tous les deux mais aucun ne ressentit une quelconque gêne. Castiel prit la main de Dean et la posa sur son coeur. Il pouvait le sentir battre très vite.

A son tour, Dean saisit celle de Castiel et fit le même geste afin de lui faire savoir qu'il éprouvait la même chose.

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Le baiser fut beaucoup plus intense que le premier. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se battaient mais toujours à l'unisson. Dean pouvait sentir le désir de Castiel contre son ventre. Le brun, lui aussi savait que son ami était excité. Il n'avait aucune envie que ça s'arrête et pourtant, il cessa de l'embrasser, prenant sur lui et lui dit :

« Dean, tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Je sais que tu n'es pas gay alors je pense qu'on devrait s'arrêter avant que ça n'aille plus loin. Tu pourrais le regretter et je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié. »

Dean, à son grand étonnement voulait prolonger le moment avec son ami qu'il désirait et lui répondit :

« Cass, je comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Je suis un mec hétéro, j'aime le corps des femmes et pourtant, je ne pense qu'à une seule chose tout de suite … t'embrasser encore, j'ai adoré ! Mais … tu as raison, on ferait peut-être mieux d'arrêter. Et puis, tu es avec Balthy. »

Castiel décida de dire la vérité à son ami.

« Oui, on est ensemble mais je vais le voir ce soir pour rompre. Je ne suis pas heureux avec lui car je ne l'aime pas et je ne veux plus être avec quelqu'un juste pour le sexe. J'ai besoin de plus donc je préfère rester seul et attendre de rencontrer la bonne personne. ».

Dean ne répondit pas mais prit la main de Castiel enlaçant ses doigts aux siens. Ils se dirigèrent vers la berge. En sortant de l'eau, les deux hommes purent voir l'effet que leurs baisers avaient provoqué l'un à l'autre.

Sans lâcher leurs mains, ils se rapprochèrent et échangèrent de nouveau un baiser, oubliant leur décision de ne pas aller plus loin. L'envie était trop forte, d'un côté comme de l'autre.

Leur baiser fut passionné et ils se laissèrent tomber sur l'herbe tendre.

Castiel se mit à califourchon sur Dean et lui prit les bras, les mettant derrière sa tête. Il baisa de nouveau ses lèvres puis s'éloigna et déposa des petits bisous dans le cou. Il lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, faisant gémir Dean de plaisir.

Constatant qu'il aimait ça, il passa à l'autre oreille lui réservant le même supplice. Sentant frémir Dean sous ses baisers, Castiel devint plus pressant et descendit le long du corps de son ami avec ses mains.

Dean n'était plus que frissons dans les bras de Castiel.

Il n'avait jamais fait ça avec un autre homme mais il aimait ça et il savait au plus profond de lui qu'il ne ferait plus jamais avec aucun autre homme. Il n'était pas gay, il désirait et avait envie de Castiel, mais seulement de lui.

Le brun remplaça ses mains par sa langue et refit le même parcours. Arrivé au nombril, il en fit le tour avec le bout de sa langue puis suivit la fine ligne qu'il avait aperçue plus tôt quand Dean se déshabillait. Il descendit jusqu'à la démarcation de son boxer, toujours avec sa langue. Il vit l'effet que ça lui produisait et remonta l'embrasser.

Dean lui dit :

Huummff! c'est trop bon !

Castiel, émoustillé lui demanda :

« Tu veux que je continue? »

Dean n'hésita pas une seconde et répondit :

« Ouiiii, continue ! C'est si...booon".

Castiel l'embrassa et reprit où il s'était arrêté. Avec sa main, il écarta le boxer de Dean, humide de la baignade mais aussi de son excitation et se rendit compte qu'il était ... vraiment … très excité …

Castiel fit glisser le sous-vêtement de Dean le long de ses jambes et regarda son sexe qui se dressait fièrement.

Le brun le prit dans sa main et commença à le caresser en faisant de longs va et vient.

Dean poussait des gémissements de plaisir et se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas crier, tellement c'était divin.

Castiel vit une goutte nacrée perler au bout du sexe de Dean et ça l'excita encore plus.

Il y posa le bout de sa langue et gouta son amant.

Il le lécha sur toute la longueur et au moment où Dean ne s'y attendait pas, il le prit entièrement dans sa bouche.

Dean se sentit défaillir, se liquéfiant de l'intérieur.

Le brun ne voulant pas que Dean vienne trop vite souhaitant lui donner le plus de plaisir possible, s'arrêta un instant malgré les grognements de frustration de son amant.

Castiel remonta embrasser Dean tout en caressant ses flancs.

Entremêlant leurs langues pour un autre baiser ardent, une des mains de Castiel se replaça sur le sexe de son amant et le sentit palpiter entre ses doigts.

Il recommença son va et vient, avec lenteur puis quand il entendit gémir Dean de plaisir, il alla plus vite. Quand il le sentit proche, il cessa de l'embrasser et plongea son regard dans le sien voulant le voir prendre du plaisir.

Dean, les yeux dans ceux de Castiel emplis de désir et sa main se déplaçant de plus en plus vite sur son sexe fut le déclenchement d'un des meilleurs orgasmes de sa vie quand il lui fit voir des étoiles.

Castiel se redressa, attrapant le boxer de Dean et s'essuya la main ainsi que son torse et se rallongea près de son amant.

Dean le serra très fort dans ses bras et déposa un baiser dans sa chevelure en bataille. Il sentit l'érection de Castiel contre son corps et fût gêné d'avoir été le seul à prendre du plaisir.

Ce que son ami venait de lui faire était si extraordinaire qu'il était prêt à aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin car il avait enfin compris que Castiel était plus qu'un simple ami et voulait découvrir d'autres choses avec lui. En fait, il était en train de tomber amoureux, et ce n'était pas déplaisant.

Souhaitant faire comprendre à son nouvel amant ce qu'il ressentait car les mots et lui, ça faisait deux, il glissa sa main dans le boxer de Castiel et commença à le caresser avec douceur mais sentit des doigts enserrer son poignet.

« Cass, tu ne veux pas que je … ? ».

Castiel mourrait d'envie d'accepter mais pensa que si Dean continuait ses douces caresses, il ne répondrait plus de rien et ne saurait pas s'arrêter avant qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Et à son humble avis, son amant était loin d'être prêt à franchir le cap. Il se releva et répondit en soupirant, le cœur déchiré par sa décision :

«Non, Dean pas maintenant. En fait, ça t'ennuie si on rentre, je dois voir Balthy ».

Dean, blessé par l'attitude de Castiel alors qu'il venait enfin d'accepter qu'il l'aimait, et ne comprenant pas pourquoi il voulait voir Balthazar juste après ce qu'ils avaient partagé, lui répondit sèchement :

« Ouais … mec … laisse-moi juste deux minutes pour me rhabiller et jte ramène !

Castiel, surpris par le ton qu'avait employé son ami pour lui répondre ne put dire qu'un :

« Merci Dean »

Ils se levèrent et retournèrent à l'endroit où ils avaient laissé leurs vêtements, les enfilèrent rapidement dans un silence mettant les deux amis très mal à l'aise.

Dean alla récupérer son boxer souillé, le glissant dans sa poche de jean et se dirigea vers la moto, suivi par le brun qui voulut lui parler mais croisant son regard glacial, se ravisa et prit le casque qu'il lui tendait.

Le conducteur monta sur l'engin, le démarra, attendit que son ami prenne place derrière lui et partit en destination de Lawrence.

Chacun était dans leurs pensées.

Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi Castiel l'avait rejeté si soudainement et surtout après ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait pourtant vu dans ses yeux qu'il voulait la même chose alors pourquoi avait-il dit non ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu ? Est-ce parce qu'il avait pris du plaisir sans en donner lui aussi ? Tant de questions qui resteraient sûrement sans réponses vu l'attitude de son ami. Il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Dean avait mal, vraiment mal.

Castiel aussi était plongé dans ses pensées. Il se devait de parler avec Balthazar et c'était urgent. Avec ce qui venait de se passer avec Dean, il ne pouvait plus rester avec son petit ami.

Il avait enfin eu ce qu'il voulait depuis qu'il avait croisé le regard du jeune homme il y a deux ans et il se devait de laisser le passé derrière lui et faire en sorte d'avoir un avenir avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais est-ce que Dean était prêt à assumer ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux ? Apparemment pas vu son attitude juste après. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait refusé ses avances ?

Castiel aurait aimé dire oui, oh oui, il en crevait d'envie de s'abandonner entre les mains de son ami mais se connaissant, il aurait voulu plus, il voulait tout de Dean mais savait, au fond de lui, que le jeune homme n'était pas encore prêt à passer ce cap. Il l'aurait juste fait pour lui rendre la pareille et ça Castiel le refusait. Il souhaitait que cette première fois avec Dean soit vraiment inoubliable pour eux deux, enfin s'il y avait encore une chance qu'il y en ait une. Mais repensant au regard glacial qu'il lui avait jeté avant de partir… Il avait de sérieux doutes. Le brun sentit son cœur se briser à l'idée de perdre l'amitié de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Toujours dans ses songes, il en fut brutalement sorti lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Dean s'éloigner de lui.

Ils étaient garés à côté de sa voiture. Castiel descendit de la moto, enleva son casque et voulut dire quelque chose mais le visage fermé de son ami l'en empêcha. Il prit sur lui et dit :

« Merci Dean pour la balade. Je t'appelle plus tard, enfin si tu veux. »

Dean, toujours blessé, lui répondit :

« Ouais, comme tu veux … Allez, je file, Sam m'attend. »

Castiel lui fit un signe de tête et monta dans sa voiture. Avant de claquer sa portière, il entendit dire d'une voix empreinte de sarcasme :

« Hey Cass ! Eclate-toi bien avec TON mec ! »

Poussant un soupir de résignation, le brun ferma sa portière et démarra vite pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de l'homme qui venait de lui faire très mal.

Dean regarda Castiel s'en aller et s'en voulut d'avoir prononcé ces mots mais il était trop tard. Il haussa les épaules et ré-enfourcha son engin pour rentrer chez lui.

Dean avait mal, vraiment mal.

**A suivre …**

* * *

**Alors y a-t-il des personnes qui veulent me lancer des tomates après avoir été jusqu'au bout du chapitre ? ** cachée dans un trou de souris ****


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà, nous arrivons à la fin de cette fic que j'ai adoré écrire et partager avec vous.

**Vont-ils résoudre leurs problèmes ou les empirer ? La réponse juste en dessous.**

Rating **M** pour ce dernier chapitre. Je vous demande d'être indulgents encore une fois s'il vous plait.

Cette histoire, je l'ai écrite avec mon cœur et mes tripes et je peux vous dire que cette fin m'a fait beaucoup souffrir. J'ai décidé de ne plus la toucher et vous la publier telle quelle. Donc j'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré tout.

Dans vos reviews, j'ai pu voir que vous pensiez que ça allait trop vite entre eux et je m'en excuse mais c'est comme ça que je le ressentais en écrivant toute cette fic. Ceci-dit, ce n'est pas faux mais pour moi, Dean est un impulsif qui agit plus qu'il ne réfléchit même si dans cette fic, il a beaucoup de doutes et des questions dont il n'a pas les réponses. A chaque fois qu'il prend une décision, il est toujours en proie à ces doutes. Quant à Castiel, il est amoureux du beau Dean depuis qu'il le connaît donc il est normal qu'il saisisse sa chance même si avant d'aller plus loin, il lui laisse encore le choix d'arrêter ou de continuer.

Pour finir, je dirais aussi qu'il n'y a souvent qu'un pas entre l'amitié et l'amour, surtout entre ces deux-là.

Bon, j'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse découvrir la fin.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Quand le brun franchit la porte de son appartement, il se déshabilla en vitesse et fila sous la douche. Sous l'eau qui déferlait sur son corps, il put laisser couler les larmes qu'il avait retenues sur le chemin du retour. Il pleura sur son passé avec sa famille qui l'avait jugé et rejeté parce qu'il était ''différent'' à leurs yeux, sur son présent malheureux avec Balthazar et surtout sur ce présent devenu passé avec Dean, n'ayant sûrement plus aucun avenir ensemble.

Au moment où Castiel s'effondrait, Dean n'était pas dans un meilleur état d'esprit, les larmes en moins bien-sûr car un Winchester ne pleurait jamais. Son père John, lui avait répété maintes et maintes fois qu'un homme, un vrai, ne pleurait pas comme une fillette. Et pourtant, là, il avait envie de se laisser aller, de lâcher cette pression qui lui serrait la poitrine mais rien ne vint.

En désespoir de cause, il décida de prendre une douche. Il se déshabilla et se glissa sous l'eau qui détendit tous ses muscles lui faisant presque oublier ce douloureux pincement qu'il ressentait. Après s'être lavé, il se sécha et alla prendre un bas de survêt et un vieux tee-shirt qu'il enfila et s'allongea sur son lit, les jambes croisées, les mains derrière la tête. Il s'endormit avec la dernière pensée que l'homme qu'il était enfin prêt à aimer après avoir eu autant de doutes ne voulait pas de lui.

Dans l'appartement de Castiel, celui-ci attendait fébrilement son petit ami, décidé à rompre ce soir.

Il avait réfléchi pendant un long moment après être sorti de la douche et avait pris la sage décision de lui dire la vérité, enfin seulement une partie. Il voulait garder pour lui ce qu'il avait partagé avec Dean cet après-midi. Le chérir comme son plus précieux trésor.

Des coups frappés à la porte le sortirent de sa torpeur. Il se leva et alla ouvrir. C'était Balthazar. Il le fit entrer, lui proposa quelque chose à boire mais devant son refus poli, lui demanda de s'asseoir.

Balthazar s'installa sur le canapé tandis que Castiel prit place dans son fauteuil préféré. Il s'y sentait très à l'aise et vu ce qu'il avait à dire, il en avait besoin.

Il se racla la gorge et dit :

« Balthazar, je t'ai fait venir ce soir car il faut qu'on parle. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins car ça ne sert à rien donc voilà, j'aimerais qu'on se sépare … »

Balthazar, surpris par ce que venait de lui annoncer le brun lui répondit :

« Euh … Cassie, je comprends pas trop ce qui se passe là ? Bon, je sais qu'en ce moment, on s'engueule pas mal mais c'est quand même pas une raison. Tous les couples ont leurs problèmes. Je suis bien avec toi. Et puis dans un pieu, on s'entend plutôt bien, non ? ».

Castiel énervé par la dernière phrase, à croire qu'il était juste un bon coup, lui répondit vertement :

« Ben voilà, tu as dit ce qui n'allait pas. Je ne suis pas qu'un mec qui aime ''baiser'' et se ''faire baiser'' dans un lit ! J'en ai marre que tu sois avec moi juste pour ça ! J'ai envie d'être avec un homme qui ME fait l'amour et à qui JE fais l'amour ! Terminé pour moi le sexe pour le sexe ! Je vaux mieux que ça et surtout je veux plus. Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais je sais que ce n'est pas avec toi que je l'aurais. Je sais aussi que tu couches avec cette femme Meg et je n'ai jamais été du genre à partager. Donc vu qu'on ne s'aime pas, autant arrêter maintenant. Tu peux être avec Meg et moi … moi j'attendrais jusqu'à ce que je trouve le bon. ''En fait, je l'ai déjà trouvé mais perdu en un claquement de doigts'' pensa t-il tristement. Balthazar, j'aimerais qu'on reste tout de même amis. »

Balthazar ne savait pas quoi dire suite à la longue diatribe de Castiel.

Cependant, le brun avait raison. Il avait une très grande estime et beaucoup d'affection pour lui mais ça s'arrêtait là. Quand à Meg, c'est vrai qu'ils couchaient ensemble mais il était encore trop tôt pour savoir ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux.

Il hésita entre la colère car sa fierté avait été blessé et la résignation mais devant le visage figé de Castiel, il opta pour cette dernière.

« Ecoute Cassie, j'ai entendu tout ce que tu m'as dit et je comprends ta déception. C'est vrai que je vois Meg alors que je suis avec toi. Mais tu savais dès qu'on s'est rencontré que j'aimais aussi les femmes. Avec elle, j'ai une chance d'avoir un jour une famille, enfin, on n'en est pas encore là hein ? Mais il faut que tu saches une chose Castiel, je tiens énormément à toi et je ne veux pas qu'on arrête de se voir parce qu'on est plus ensemble. Alors on est plus un couple mais on reste amis»

Castiel surpris par la réaction de Balthazar, s'attendant à une énième dispute, ne sût quoi répondre.

Son ex ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de son interlocuteur poursuivit.

« Castiel, je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas et je sais très bien que ce n'est pas parce qu'on vient de rompre. Il y a autre chose et j'aimerais que tu me dises ce que c'est. Peut-être que je pourrais t'aider. »

Le brun lui répondit :

« Balthazar, je te remercie d'avoir été honnête avec moi au sujet de Meg et aussi de vouloir rester mon ami mais je pense qu'il serait déplacé de te parler de ce qui me tracasse, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Ben, ça dépend de ce que c'est. Si c'est pour parler de ton boulot ou d'un de tes satanés bouquins, non mais si c'est pour autre chose, là, faut voir. »

Le visage de Castiel s'ornant d'un petit sourire fugace en écoutant les paroles de son ami répondit :

« Non, Balthazar, ce n'est pas à cause de mon travail ou de mes livres.

Voyant que le brun n'en dirait pas plus, Balthazar insista.

« Alors Cassie, tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire ? »

Il essayait de comprendre le silence de son ami sans succès. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose. Ce n'était sûrement pas à cause de leur rupture car comme il lui avait dit plutôt, il ne l'aimait pas donc c'était forcément autre chose mais quoi ? Il devrait peut-être appeler Gabriel, lui, il saurait faire parler Castiel car là, il avait l'air vraiment mal.

Repensant à tout ce que son ami lui avait dit aujourd'hui, il se souvint de leur dispute au téléphone et que Castiel lui avait raccroché au nez. Et le sujet en était Dean. Et oui, à chaque fois qu'ils s'engueulaient, c'était à cause de Dean Winchester et leur amitié un peu particulière, ben ouais, pas besoin d'être devin pour voir qu'il y avait un truc entre eux. Castiel avait beau nier qu'il n'aimait pas Dean, il n'en croyait pas un traitre mot. Donc si son ami était si mal, c'est que quelque chose s'était passé entre les deux. Balthazar décida de mettre les pieds dans le plat.

« Ok Cassie, je n'insiste pas. Mais au fait, tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voyais Dean cet après-midi ?

Le visage de Castiel devint gris cendre et son ami comprit qu'il avait touché LE point sensible.

« Ok, j'ai compris. Vous vous êtes pris la tête, c'est ça ?

Pas de réponse.

« Cassie, tu le connais depuis le temps, tu sais qu'il est brut de décoffrage mais c'est un chic type enfin quand il ne m'insulte pas. » dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

Castiel retrouvant sa voix lui répondit :

« Balthazar, c'est bien à propos de Dean mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler alors laisse tomber s'il te plait. »

Comprenant que son ami ne changerait pas d'avis, Balthazar se leva, posa sa main sur son épaule et lui dit :

« Ok Cassie, je laisse tomber mais appelle-moi si tu veux qu'on discute. Et t'inquiète, ça s'arrangera avec ton beau Dean, ça s'arrange toujours quand il s'agit de vous deux. »

Le brun se leva et raccompagna son ami en lui disant juste :

« Merci Balthazar. »

Quand son ami fut parti, il referma la porte et prit la décision d'appeler Dean lui ayant dit qu'il le ferait. Il chercha son portable et le retrouva dans sa poche de veste.

Au moment d'appuyer sur le bouton ''appeler'', il hésita repensant à la tête que Dean avait fait quand il l'avait laissé sur le parking du Roadhouse.

Il se décida pour un sms pensant qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse mais préférait ce choix de loin, n'ayant pas du tout envie que son ami ne réponde pas ou pire, qu'il le fasse en lui disant de le laisser tranquille.

De Cass « Bonjour Dean, j'ai besoin de te parler »

Une réponse arriva au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent des heures tellement il appréhendait.

De Dean « Je sors ce soir au Roadhouse Castiel. De quoi tu veux parler ? »

Le brun remarqua que son ami avait écrit son prénom en entier et déglutit.

De Cass «Peux-tu venir chez moi stp ? Tu pourras sortir après »

De Dean « Ben … pas trop envie de te voir … dsl »

Le cœur en miettes, comprenant qu'il avait perdu aussi l'amitié de Dean, tenta le tout pour le tout.

De Cass « Dean je comprends que tu sois en colère mais j'ai besoin de te parler… J'ai rompu avec Balthazar »

De Dean « Ok. Passerai dans la soirée mais je reste pas. Besoin de me vider la tete»

De Cass « Merci Dean je t'attends »

Castiel ne recevant pas d'autre réponse, partit dans la cuisine décidé à effacer les images de Dean avec quelqu'un d'autre car il savait très bien ce que voulait dire ''besoin de me vider la tête''. C'était la solution qu'il avait trouvé, alcool et sexe pour résoudre ses problèmes. Il attrapa une bouteille de whisky qui se trouvait dans le placard au-dessus de l'évier, prit un verre et se servit une grande rasade qu'il but d'un trait. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge quand il l'avala mais s'en reversa un autre et lui fit prendre le même chemin que le premier.

Se sentant plus détendu grâce à l'alcool qui lui fit effet assez rapidement, Castiel ne buvant jamais, il alla s'asseoir et attendit que son ami arrive. Peu importe à quel moment il déciderait de venir, il attendrait le temps qu'il faut.

Dean, au moment où Castiel rompait avec Balthazar, était en train de boire une bière se morfondant sur ce qui s'était passé avec le brun.

Sam n'étant pas là, il se retrouvait seul et en avait marre de ressasser alors il décida de se préparer pour aller voir Jo. C'était son jour de congé et il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Et peut-être qu'ils pourraient boire une bière après et par chance ou malchance, à voir, il pourrait aussi passer un moment intéressant avec une jeune femme. Il avait besoin de ne plus penser à Castiel et quoi de mieux que de l'oublier dans les bras d'une femme peu farouche qui ne lui demanderait rien d'autre que de prendre et donner du plaisir. Aucune question, aucune prise de tête et là, ça devenait urgent.

Content de son idée, il se dirigea vers les escaliers mais fût arrêté par la sonnerie de son portable signalant un sms.

Il le récupéra et regarda qui c'était. Quand il vit ''Cass'', il pensa ''Putain, mec, tu fais chier ! Quand je décide de t'oublier un moment, il faut que tu te rappelles à moi » mais lut quand même le message. Quand il vit que Castiel voulait lui parler, sa raison lui disant non il répondit qu'il allait passer la soirée au Roadhouse. Mais il reçut un autre sms qui lui demandait de venir le voir. Et si Dean en avait envie, il lui mentit mais le brun insista et gagna en disant qu'il avait rompu avec Balthazar.

Le cœur de Dean rata un battement en lisant le dernier message. Castiel était de nouveau seul. Il accepta donc de passer le voir mais ne voulait pas montrer son empressement et lui annonça qu'il passerait dans la soirée.

Dean le regretta car au lieu d'aller le voir directement, il avait préféré attendre trouvant le temps très long, se posant encore et encore un tas de questions restées sans réponse espérant les avoir enfin ce soir sinon il allait vraiment perdre la boule et il en avait marre de se sentir comme une fillette.

Mais maintenant, il était devant chez son ami, angoissé de le revoir.

Castiel ouvrit la porte à peine Dean ait eu le temps de finir de frapper comme s'il avait déjà la main sur la poignée. Il le pria d'entrer. En passant à côté de son ami, Dean sentit une odeur de whisky et se dit qu'il avait bu. Ouch, la rupture n'avait pas dû bien se passer pensa-t-il.

Castiel referma la porte et lui proposa une bière qu'il accepta. Attendant qu'il revienne de la cuisine avec sa boisson, il s'installa sur le canapé.

Le brun lui tendit sa bière et en but une longue gorgée pour se donner une contenance.

Castiel s'assied dans son fauteuil et fixa Dean de son regard aussi bleu que l'océan.

Le jeune homme se sentait mal à l'aise et déglutit avant de dire :

« Alors de quoi veux-tu me parler ? »

« Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai rompu avec Balthazar et je v… »

« Cass, tant mieux pour toi vu que t'étais pas heureux mais je comprends pas vraiment ce que je fais là »

« Dean, tu es là car je voulais qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi ».

Dean était partagé entre vouloir des réponses et ne pas les entendre de peur de s'en prendre encore plein la figure. Donc il opta pour la fuite.

« Ecoute, j'ai pas trop envie donc je vais te laisser et essayer de passer une bonne soirée au Roadhouse.»

Castiel sachant très bien ce qu'il voulait dire par ''essayer de passer une bonne soirée » fut blessé et jaloux, ilrétorqua d'une voix aigre :

« Pour t'enivrer et rentrer chez toi avec une femme qui t'aura dragué ? Peut-être celle d'hier soir ? Elle avait l'air plutôt intéressé à ce que j'ai pu voir. On aurait dit une moule accrochée à son rocher, pfff ! »

Dean, choqué par les paroles du brun, ne l'ayant jamais entendu parler de cette façon lui répondit sèchement :

« Woow mec ! J'ai pas de compte à te rendre sur ce que je fais de mes soirées ou qui je ramène chez moi, capiche ? »

« J'ai compris Dean mais je pensais que vu ce qui s'était passé entre nous, nous … »

Dean, les images de l'après-midi repassant dans sa tête comme un diaporama eut un léger sourire mais le fit disparaître quand il repensa à la manière dont Castiel l'avait rejeté. Voulant le blesser, il cria :

« Quoi nous, y a pas de nous Cass ! c'est pas parce que tu m'as fait prendre mon pied qu'il y a un nous, met toi ça dans la tête. T'imagines si toutes les femmes avec qui j'ai aussi pris mon pied avaient pensé qu'on était un couple, je serais dans une sacrée merde ! Et puis tout ça, c'est de ta faute ! »

Dean se leva pressé de sortir de là mais Castiel le retint par le bras, malgré la douleur ressentie en entendant ces paroles.

«QUOI ? Pourquoi c'est de ma faute ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que tu me détestes à ce point ? »

« C'est ce que tu n'as pas fait qui me fout en colère ! Et je ne te déteste pas même si j'en crève d'envie ! »

« Alors dis-moi ce que tu me reproches Dean »

« Non, mec laisse tomber, je me barre ! »

« Sûrement pas Dean ! Je veux qu'on s'explique ! Après tu pourras aller sauter qui tu veux, je m'en fiche mais avant tu me dis ce que je t'ai fait ! »

Dean voulant crever l'abcès une bonne fois pour toutes, pour oublier cette après-midi maudite et surtout ses nouveaux sentiments oh combien énervants qui le faisait se sentir comme une adolescente pré-pubère tombant amoureuse pour la première fois et qui lui bouffait littéralement le cerveau, décida de tout lui dire pour ne PLUS jamais aborder le sujet.

« Très bien Castiel, je vais te le dire ! J'ai eu mal quand tu as refusé d'aller plus loin avec moi ! Si tu avais pu être dans ma tête, tu aurais compris que c'était ce que je voulais ! J'ai même découvert autre chose d'assez étonnant surtout venant de moi, mais ça n'a plus aucune importance maintenant ! Si c'était pour voir que moi, Dean Winchester, le tombeur de ces dames pouvait avoir envie d'un mec, pari gagné ! Comme on dit, l'erreur est humaine et compte sur moi pour ne pas la refaire. Maintenant que je t'ai déballé ce que j'avais sur le cœur comme une midinette en mal d'amour, je me casse histoire de trouver une femme et de la ''sauter'' comme tu l'as suggéré si gentiment ! »

Castiel soufflé par ce que venait de lui sortir son ami, cet ami qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ses sentiments depuis qu'ils se connaissaient lui rétorqua :

« Dean, calme-toi ! Je t'ai écouté et maintenant c'est à ton tour ! J'ai refusé tes avances car je me connais et je savais que si tu posais juste un doigt sur moi, j'aurais voulu beaucoup plus. J'en rêve depuis que je te connais Dean. Je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vu mais comme tu le dis si bien, tu es hétéro et moi gay donc j'ai caché mon amour pour toi depuis tout ce temps et me suis contenté de ton amitié. Te voir partir avec toutes ces femmes me brisait le cœur mais j'ai pris sur moi. J'ai enfoui cet amour au plus profond de moi jusqu'à cet après-midi où j'ai craqué et j'ai adoré te voir t'abandonner dans mes bras. Mais je me suis arrêté car je ne voulais pas que tu regrettes ce qui ce serait obligatoirement passé après. Il faut que la première fois soit exceptionnelle et inoubliable sinon, tu en garderas un très mauvais souvenir. Ca m'est arrivé et je ne le souhaite à personne donc voilà pourquoi j'ai voulu partir. Si tu avais été toi aussi dans ma tête, tu aurais vu que tout ce que je te dis est vrai. Voilà, j'ai fini Dean, maintenant tu es libre de partir ».

Castiel s'était levé en disant la dernière phrase, n'osant plus regarder Dean par peur d'y voir du dégoût.

Le jeune homme ayant écouté attentivement les aveux de son ami en fut très touché et sa colère s'évanouit. Il avait maintenant qu'une seule envie … l'embrasser … mais sa fierté mal placée en avait tout de même pris un coup. Il décida donc de sortir de cet appartement afin de réfléchir encore, ce qui était devenue une habitude pour lui.

Il se leva et sans un mot, franchit la porte d'entrée la refermant doucement derrière lui.

Castiel, le cœur brisé par le départ de Dean, l'imaginant dans les bras d'une autre personne que les siens repartit doucement vers son fauteuil pour s'y blottir et laisser couler ses larmes.

Dean, dans le couloir, avait le cœur partagé. Rester ou ne pas rester, telle était la question ? Sa tête l'intimait de partir et d'oublier tout ce qui s'était passé y compris cette conversation afin de reprendre le cours normal de sa vie avant toute cette histoire avec son ami. ''Quelle idée aussi de faire une rêve érotique avec un mec et d'emmener ce même mec se balader à moto alors qu'il aurait pu prendre son Bébé et sûrement éviter tout ce mélodrame. C'était tellement plus simple quand il n'était qu'amis'' pensa le jeune homme en soupirant. Mais, son cœur, ce saleté d'organe, lui criait à tue-tête de retourner sur ses pas et de saisir cette chance offerte d'être peut-être enfin heureux.

Tournant le dos à la porte, Castiel ne vit pas une silhouette s'approcher ni un bras se tendre pour poser une main hésitante sur son épaule.

Cette main qui le fit se retourner brusquement le plongea dans un regard émeraude. Mais il ne put le regarder plus longtemps et baissa les yeux.

Dean saisit son menton du bout des doigts pour le forcer à croiser son regard.

Le brun vit que son ami souriait alors il le lui rendit, quittant de nouveau ses yeux l'instant d'après.

Le jeune homme dit :

« Cass, regarde-moi, s'il te plait. »

Le brun obéit et son ami posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était un doux et chaste baiser, juste lèvres contre lèvres. Il s'éloigna non sans laisser son front contre celui de Castiel et lui dit en se raclant la gorge :

« Cass, ne compte pas sur moi pour te parler sentiments pendant des heures car tu me connais, c'est pas mon genre. Ahem … Je sais que j'ai jamais été avec un mec avant et si quelqu'un m'avait dit que ça arriverait, je l'aurais pris pour un dingue. Je peux pas te promettre qu'on va s'afficher en public dès demain mais j'ai envie d'être avec toi. ».

Sur ces paroles, il embrassa de nouveau son ami.

Castiel, entendant ces mots, ressentit une bouffée d'amour et lui dit les mots qu'il avait rêvé de lui avouer depuis si longtemps.

« Dean, je t'aime ! »

Dean en réponse à la déclaration de Castiel, lui caressa doucement les lèvres avec son pouce étant dans l'incapacité de lui dire les mêmes mots. Pas parce qu'il ne pensait pas ces trois mots qui voulaient tout dire, bien au contraire, mais il ne les avait encore dits à personne n'en ayant jamais ressenti l'envie. Alors pour se faire pardonner son silence, il l'embrassa tout simplement voulant y faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait.

Si leur baiser, au début, était tendre, il devint passionné quand Dean entrouvrit ses lèvres et que Castiel y glissa sa langue pour caresser sa jumelle. Elles dansèrent ensemble un ballet de plus en plus rapide qui leur procura des petits frissons de plaisir.

Dean commença à déboutonner un à un les boutons de la chemise de Castiel. Quand il arriva au dernier, il remonta doucement en caressant son torse et quand il fut aux épaules, il fit tomber la chemise sur ses bras, la tira et la posa sur le sol. Castiel attrapa l'ourlet du tee-shirt de son ami et le releva pour lui enlever. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux torses nus et s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Le baiser était plus sensuel, leurs deux corps à moitié dénudés se touchant.

Dean saisit la main de son amant et voulut l'emmener vers le canapé mais Castiel l'arrêta.

« Dean, tu es sûr ? Il n'y aura aucun moyen de revenir en arrière après … ».

Le jeune homme comprenant de quoi son ami parlait, eut une hésitation car s'embrasser et se caresser était une chose mais faire l'amour était un grand pas pour lui et même s'il s'était senti prêt sur la berge il y a quelques heures, était-il vraiment prêt pour ça ? En regardant son futur amant, ses yeux bleus brillant de désir et d'amour, ses lèvres rougies par leurs baisers, il sut et hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

Castiel tenant toujours la main de Dean, passa devant et le guida alors vers sa chambre.

Arrivé à destination, Dean bascula le brun sur le lit afin que leur corps se touchent à nouveau. Ils roulèrent l'un sur l'autre et Castiel finit par se retrouver à califourchon sur Dean. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qui s'était passé au lac et ce que son amant aimait. Il commença à lui titiller le lobe de l'oreille, le faisant gémir. Il passa à l'autre puis descendit le long du cou de Dean avec sa langue. Il arriva aux mamelons et les excita l'un après l'autre. Il continua lentement son exploration avec sa langue et arriva à la ceinture du jeune homme. Il pouvait voir que Dean était très serré dans son jean alors il décida de le soulager. Il en défit un à un les boutons déposant un baiser après chacun d'eux défaits et Dean leva ses hanches afin de permettre à Castiel de lui enlever. Il le fit glisser doucement le long de ses jambes et lui retira. Le jeune homme était maintenant en boxer. Il lui ôta et le jeta par terre. Il prit le sexe palpitant de son amour dans sa main gauche et commença à le caresser. Il pouvait entendre ses gémissements qu'il essayait d'étouffer dans un oreiller.

Castiel saisit l'oreiller, mais Dean le cramponnait.

« Non Dean, ne t'empêche pas de crier, j'ai envie de t'entendre et aussi te voir. Je veux te regarder prendre du plaisir. »

Dean enleva l'oreiller de son visage et regarda Castiel droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il le masturbait. Ils étaient ivres de désir l'un comme l'autre.

Son amant continua de le caresser et Dean allait bientôt venir. Quand Castiel le sentit, il prit le sexe tendu entre ses lèvres et fit des va et vient, voulant goûter le plaisir de l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais sentant son corps se tendre sous ses mains, il se releva et plongea son regard dans celui de Dean sans cesser de le caresser. Il put assister à un des spectacles les plus beaux qu'il ait jamais vu … la jouissance de son amour …

Il l'embrassa et s'allongea à ses côtés, posant sa main sur son torse.

Dean poussant des soupirs de bien-être, posa la sienne sur celle du brun et entrelaça leurs doigts. Il lui dit :

« Wooow, Cass, c'était … wooow !

Castiel était heureux, l'homme dont il avait rêvé était à ses côtés. Il avait envie de lui demander une chose mais n'osait pas. Ce fut Dean qui le devança.

« Cass, j'ai envie de toi mais … je … »

Le brun entendant ces mots fut émoustillé et en l'embrassant, lui dit contre sa bouche :

« Moi aussi, j'ai envie de toi Dean ».

Dean remarqua que Castiel portait toujours son jean alors que lui était entièrement nu.

« Cass, t'as pas l'impression que tu es un peu trop habillé ».

Le brun se leva et se déshabilla très vite afin de revenir le plus vite possible près de son amant. Dean eut le temps d'apercevoir le sexe dressé de Castiel et eut envie de le toucher.

Castiel s'allongea sur le dos, écartant les jambes pour que Dean puisse s'y glisser. Quand ce fut fait, le jeune homme se pencha et embrassa son amant en enfonçant sa langue dans sa bouche et commença à le caresser. N'ayant jamais touché le sexe d'un autre homme, il fut d'abord hésitant, mais en entendant Castiel gémir sous ses caresses, il se laissa aller. Tout en le masturbant d'une main, il laissa tomber l'autre entre les jambes de son amant et fit de petits cercles autour de son intimité avec son index. Castiel avait l'air d'apprécier car il écarta ses jambes encore plus.

Dean entendit son amant fouiller dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet et quand il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il le tendit à Dean qui vit que c'était une bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Il ouvrit la bouteille, en versa une quantité généreuse, et le fit chauffer entre ses doigts. Tout en continuant à caresser le sexe de son amant, Dean pénétra doucement son intimité avec un doigt. Castiel était très serré. Il le bougea et entendit le brun pousser un cri de plaisir quand il toucha le point sensible. Il fit des va et vient et en introduisit un second, attendant un peu avant d'en mettre un troisième. Quand Dean pensa que son amant était prêt à le recevoir, il enleva ses doigts, ce qui provoqua un grognement de mécontentement. Il enfila le préservatif sur son sexe dressé, l'enduisant de lubrifiant et mit une des jambes de Castiel sur son épaule. Il se présenta à l'entrée de son bel amant. Le jeune homme fit pénétrer doucement le bout de son sexe tendu et crut venir tout de suite, tellement la sensation d'être aussi serré était intense et douce en même temps. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un nuage.

Il voulait s'enfoncer encore plus mais le cri que poussa l'homme sous lui l'en dissuada.

Castiel, en amour, était actif mais de temps en temps, il aimait s'abandonner dans les bras de son amant. Et là, il adorait être à la merci de Dean. Quand il sentit son sexe envahir son intimité, un long frisson le parcourut en même temps que la douleur de l'intrusion lui faisant pousser un cri. Il attendit qu'elle s'estompe pour laisser place au plaisir. D'un mouvement du bassin, il fit comprendre à son amant qu'il pouvait bouger.

Dean, sentant le mouvement de bassin de Castiel, bougea et avança délicatement en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il sente ce point érogène qui le fit gémir de plaisir.

Il fit de longs va et vient, frôlant à chaque passage, ce point si sensible qui rendait son amant complètement fou de désir.

Dean alla de plus en vite à l'intérieur de Castiel. Le plaisir montait … montait … montait.

Ne voulant pas venir tout de suite, il ralentit le rythme et alla embrasser son amant qui n'attendait que ça. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient … leurs langues s'emmêlaient … un baiser dévastateur qui leur coupa le souffle.

Dean, toujours en Castiel, recommença à bouger doucement et saisissant son membre, le caressa avec douceur. La main de Castiel rejoignit la sienne et les mouvements se firent à deux.

Le jeune homme excité de voir leurs deux mains ensemble sur le sexe du brun, alla de plus en plus vite à l'intérieur de son homme et quand il le vit atteindre le sommet du plaisir, le sien arriva quelques secondes après et ce fut vraiment le meilleur orgasme de sa vie.

Epuisé, il se retira, ôta le préservatif souillé, fit un nœud et le jeta par terre.

Puis il s'affala à côté de Castiel, essayant de retrouver sa respiration. Le brun était dans le même état.

Les deux hommes ne dirent rien savourant ce moment de pure béatitude.

Castiel le rompit en déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Dean qui le lui rendit.

Toujours sans parler car ils n'en ressentaient pas le besoin, ils se firent quelques câlins. Etonnant pour Dean car d'habitude, après avoir passé un bon moment, il n'avait qu'une envie, s'en aller. Mais là, non, il voulait rester et s'endormir dans les bras de son amant.

Le sommeil les gagna alors le brun attrapa la couette au pied du lit, les en couvrit et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Un sourire se dessinait sur leurs visages.

Le lendemain, chez Castiel, une alarme se mit en route.

Il ouvrit un oeil et vit Dean qui dormait toujours avec un grand sourire sur le visage.

Le brun se sentit fondre. Il croyait vraiment que toute la journée d'hier n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Il saisit le téléphone pour arrêter le réveil et en profita pour déposer un petit baiser sur l'épaule de Dean.

Le jeune homme, les yeux, toujours fermés, lui demanda :

« Bonjour Cass, quel heure il est? ».

« Il est 10h30 et j'ai dit à Gabriel que je déjeunerais avec lui".

« Humpfff … moi aussi, j'ai promis à Sam que je passerais la journée avec lui ».

Dean saisit le visage du brun entre ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. s'embrassèrent.

Castiel rompit le baiser le premier en disant :

« Bon, je vais prendre une douche, je me sens un peu collant si tu vois ce que je veux dire, regardant son torse ».

Le brun se leva d'un bond et se dirigeant vers la salle de bains dit en lui faisant un grand sourire coquin :

« Tu veux te joindre à moi ? »

Dean ne répondit pas mais le suivit en souriant lui aussi.

Castiel saisit la main de son amoureux pour l'entraîner avec lui et se mettant sous l'eau, il l'embrassa. Sa langue entra dans la bouche de Dean et enlaça la sienne amoureusement. Les mains du brun caressaient le corps de son amant et ils furent excités tous les deux. Castiel prit le gel douche et savonna le corps de son amant de haut en bas. Quand il eut fini, Dean fit la même chose.

Il plaqua Castiel contre le mur de la douche et attrapa une de ses jambes qu'il mit autour de sa taille. Le brun se souleva et avec l'autre, entoura son corps. Dean le souleva et le tint à bout de bras. Son amant s'agrippa à la barre qui maintenait la pomme de douche.

La main pleine de savon, il prépara Castiel avec ses doigts puis il guida son sexe gorgé de désir vers son intimité et commença à le pousser à l'intérieur.

Quand le brun sentit le membre de Dean le pénétrer, il poussa un cri de plaisir qui émoustilla encore plus son amant.

Dean savait qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir très longtemps dans cette position car l'homme face à lui pouvait aussi contrôler ses mouvements de va et vient en lui. Et sentir Castiel monter et descendre sur son sexe le rendait dingue. Il embrassa son amoureux dans le cou, léchant puis aspirant laissant une marque qui serait visible pendant quelques jours. Mais il s'en fichait, Castiel lui appartenait.

Il essaya de ralentir le rythme mais c'était sans compter sur son amant qui accéléra et vint entre leurs deux ventres, dans un long et puissant gémissement de plaisir.

Dean sentant qu'il allait venir aussi voulut se retirer car il n'avait pas mis de préservatif mais Castiel l'en empêcha se resserrant autour de lui.

Dean le suivit et eut un orgasme si puissant que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et son sexe glissa de son amant.

Remis de leurs émotions, ils se lavèrent vite mais leurs bouches ne pouvaient se séparer. Ils sortirent de la douche, se séchant mutuellement puis retournèrent dans la chambre pour s'habiller, non sans se faire des petits bisous tout le long.

Castiel lui proposa un café que Dean accepta, n'ayant pas envie de le quitter tout de suite.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, le brun remplit deux tasses et lui en tendit une.

Un silence s'installa mais n'était pas dérangeant.

Dean le brisa au bout de quelques minutes en demandant :

« Dis Cass, je peux te poser une question ? »

Castiel lui sourit et répondit :

« Bien sûr Dean, je t'écoute »

Le jeune homme se racla la gorge.

«Ben voilà, comment tu as su que tu aimais les hommes plutôt que les femmes?"

Surpris mais comprenant pourquoi son amant lui demandait cela, il répondit :

«Tu sais Dean, je crois que je l'ai toujours su. Quand je regardais des films à la TV, ce n'était pas les femmes que je trouvais belles. A l'école, dans les vestiaires, je regardais mes camarades sous la douche. Et la toute première fois que j'ai voulu regarder un film X, je suis tombé sur deux hommes en plein acte et ça m'a fait un sacré effet si tu vois ce que je veux dire ».

« Comment ta famille a réagi quand tu leur as annoncé que tu étais gay ? Est-ce qu'ils l'ont accepté ? »

Le regard de Castiel se voila un instant, repensant à la souffrance ressentie lors de la réaction de sa famille et d'un haussement d'épaule répondit :

« Quand je l'ai annoncé à mes proches, ils m'ont tous rejeté, tous sauf un, mon frère aîné Gabriel. C'est le seul soutien familial qui me reste, tous les autres ne veulent plus entendre parler de moi.

Tu sais, Dean, je n'ai pas demandé à être attiré par les hommes mais la vie a fait que je le suis et j'en suis heureux maintenant. C'est vrai que, au début, tu ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui t'arrive. Tu te poses beaucoup de questions mais au final, quand tu arrêtes de te mentir à toi même et aux personnes que tu aimes, tu te rends compte que tu peux être heureux. Pourquoi nier ce que je suis? Je suis gay, j'aime les hommes et je t'aime Dean. Il n'y a plus de frontières quand on parle d'amour ».

Dean s'approcha de son petit ami car oui, Castiel l'était. Même si ils devaient restés cachés, enfin, pour l'instant, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il l'aimait car les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Mais une chose était sûre, il voulait être avec lui. Il avait assez perdu de temps comme ça à se ronger le cerveau pour peser le pour et contre face à ses sentiments. Et le laisser jusqu'à ce soir, ne l'enchantait guère.

Prenant son menton entre ses doigts, il l'embrassa. Castiel entrouvrit ses lèvres et la langue de Dean chercha la sienne pour baiser sa bouche si tentante.

Ce baiser leur coupa le souffle.

Ils se séparèrent, un large sourire ornant leurs visages enflammés.

Ils finirent leurs cafés puis enfilèrent leurs vestes et quand ils furent prêts à sortir de l'appartement, Dean retint le bras de Castiel et lui dit :

« Cass, on ne pourra pas trop se voir seuls aujourd'hui, je suis avec Sam et on va passer la journée chez Bobby ».

Castiel le regarda tristement et dit :

« Je comprends Dean, pas de problème ».

Dean voyant que le brun était déçu lui dit :

« Ce que je t'ai dit hier soir, je le pensais vraiment alors ne t'inquiète pas d'accord? Et je vais essayer de me libérer pour être avec toi ce soir. Soirée pizza et Dr Sexy , ça te dit ? »

Castiel sachant ce qui ferait plaisir à Dean et connaissant le dicton qui disait un truc du genre ''Si tu veux séduire un homme, remplis son estomac'', lui annonça :

« D'accord Dean, je ferais une tarte aux pommes pour le dessert ».

Dean, en entendant le mot ''TARTE'' si doux à ses oreilles éclata de rire et dit :

« Cass, si tu continues comme ça, je vais finir par t'épouser ».

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et sortirent en direction de leur avenir … ensemble.

Dean, maintenant, devait annoncer à ses proches que la personne qui le rendait heureux était un homme, qui plus est son ami Castiel.

Mais pour un instant, il décida de faire passer son bonheur avant celui des autres et se permit de prendre la main de son amoureux et d'entrelacer leurs doigts.

**FIN**

* * *

Voili, voilou, tout est bien qui finit bien !

J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic avec nos deux chouchous même si ça a été vite entre eux. Mais quand on a le bonheur à portée de main, on doit le saisir avant qu'il nous échappe. C'est ma devise

A bientôt pour une prochaine fic Destiel car ce serait me tuer à petit feu de me demander de me passer d'eux.


End file.
